Maldita cadena de flores
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Kougyoku sabía que tenía suerte de ser un príncipe en lugar de una princesa. Sus hermanas eran insoportables. No era el más querido ni el más despreciado. Solo tenía un serio problema: Estar enamorado del oráculo del imperio y de uno de sus hermanos. ¿Lo peor del asunto? Ellos dos, Judar y Hakuryuu, lo sabían.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Y el problema empezaría allí**

Kougyoku sabía que no tendría nada fácil en la vida, que por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de una concubina, seria menospreciado en el propio palacio, aún, si fuese el hijo del actual emperador de Kou.

Ren Kougyoku, quinto príncipe del gran Imperio Kou, hijo de su real alteza, el Emperador Ren Koutoku.

Un nombre que le daba un pequeño lugar en la realeza. Podía ser peor, si que podía.. Se imaginó a si mismo como una más de las tantas princesas. Sufrió un escalofrió que le bajo la presión por unos instantes. No, no podría vivir así, su vida sería un auténtico infierno y sus hermanas le tratarían como si fuese un ser despreciable y fuera de lugar - si, peor de lo que le trataban ahora- Apenas podía con que Kouri no le mirase..

Bufó, haciendo volar por unos segundos un mechón de su cabello largo. Ka Koubun disimuló una tos y luego se le acercó, con esa expresión en el rostro que tanto conocía y con un brillo de advertencia en los ocelos dorados. Ka Koubun podía ser un poco molesto si se lo proponía, sin embargo, Kougyoku le recordaba como el primero de pocos en ese palacio que le extendió la mano para mostrarle el camino de un futuro brillante y digno de un príncipe. Gracias a él es que ya no estaba encerrado destruyendo muñecas entre las paredes de una habitación oscura.

— Príncipe, debe comportarse, ese tipo de expresiones no son bien vistas en alguien de la realeza y.. –un par de sirvientas le reverenciaron al verle pasar.

Las vio apresurar el paso y cuchichear entre ellas, parecían felices, tan animadas, tan amistosas. De seguro eran amigas. Amigas. Amistades. Deseaba volver a Sindria, junto a Ali Baba-kun y a los amigos que había dejado en ese reino. Les extrañaba ¿Ellos le extrañarían a él?

— ¿Esta escuchándome príncipe Kougyoku? –dobló por el pasillo de la izquierda que le llevaría a los jardines. Si recordaba bien, el otoño todavía no llegaba con fuerza y quedaban flores suficientes como para hacer un par de coronas con ellas- ¡¿Príncipe Kougyoku?! ¡Príncipe Kou..!

— Te estoy escuchando Ka Koubun, te estoy escuchando

— ¿Podría decirme hacia donde se dirige? Espero que no vaya a decirme que va en dirección a los jardines, en media hora tiene que presentarse a una reunión con su alteza el príncipe Kouen

— Lo siento Ka Koubun, será solo unos minutos, llegare a tiempo a la reunión con mi hermano

Y ciertamente no habría tardado mucho de no ser porque se había encontrado al par que de ahora en adelante sería el mayor de sus problemas.. besándose. En el jardín. Judar y Hakuryuu. Los dos. Comiéndose a besos.

¿Esos dos.. desde cuando..?

Kougyoku abrió la boca y la cerro unos diez veces, sin saber que hacer ni que pensar con exactitud, Sabía que Judar tenía cierto apego por su primo pero no se imaginaba que fuese a tal grado. tampoco, se imaginaba que su primo pudiese corresponderle.

Kougyoku enrojeció. Incapaz de interrumpir la escena.

En el futuro, no sabría cómo es que había terminado involucrado en la relación amorosa de esos dos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Antes que nada, Nekosukisama gracias por el review ¡Que bien que te gustase! Las actualizaciones de este fic seran cada semana. Sin más que decir. ¡Nuevo y segundo capitulo, arriba!**

 **Mircea les ama~~ 3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El asistente que frustra un improvisado y mentalizado plan de escape**

Aún no le habían visto y eso, debía de ser un alivio. Kougyoku se guardó un jadeo amenazante que deseaba salir por la impresión. Como príncipe debía de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. Las princesas quedarían escandalizadas por el asunto. Pero Kougyoku.. Kougyoku.. Era joven, el último en la sucesión del trono y a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, nadie veía en él la necesidad de procrear descendencia a tan temprana edad.

Judar y Hakuryū seguían entretenidos con un largo beso, más apasionado de lo que había visto darse a una pareja.

¿Esos dos eran pareja?

Por más que la situación dictase eso, Kougyoku presentía que ese no era el caso. No del todo. Esos dos parecían ser algo incluso más íntimos. Amantes. Y los amantes no siempre necesitaban estar atados por un sentimiento de romanticismo, en algunos casos, eran arrastrados por el sentimiento de la lujuria.

Su rostro enrojeció todavía más, de ser posible.

Debía escapar. No debían de pillarle y lo entretenido que ese par seguía sería suficiente como para que desapareciese de escena sin dejar rastro. Kougyoku jamás había estado allí. Jamás les había visto en un momento tan íntimo. Tenía que, ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Retrocedió un paso, lento. Sujetó algunas telas de su vestimenta para evitar que estas hicieran ruido al rozar con el suelo o entre ellas mismas. Iba bien. Nadie reparaba en su presencia. Un segundo paso. Un tercero. Si no calculaba mal, necesitaba tan solo de cuatro pasos más para salir del camino de piedra que era la entrada al jardín. Luego subiría un escalón y su cuerpo estaría de vuelta al pasillo de madera e iría a la izquierda, en donde estaba el muro que impediría que alguien le viese. El mismo muro que le había impedido ver la escena que su primo hermano y el oráculo compartían. Un cuarto y quinto paso. Bien, excelente, tan solo le faltaba dos pasos más y..

— ¡Príncipe Kougyoku! ¡No debe adelantarse al camino por su cuenta, debe de esperar a..! —alguien allí no recordó que un asistente y dos soldados estaban pisándole los talones.

Ka Koubun no se guardó su chillido.

Hakuryū y Judar se habían separado como si una fuerza de repulsión misteriosa les hubiese obligado. Por muy increíble que pareciera, esos dos estaban azorados, con un sonrojo en las mejillas que los delataban. Y Kougyoku deseaba que viesen a Ka Koubun, quién era el que les interrumpiese, en lugar de a él.

Los ocelos azules de Hakuryū y los carmesí de Judar le analizaban como si quisieran atravesarle. Judar con la sorpresa de que fuese él, el tímido príncipe, quien les hubiese descubierto. Y Hakuryū, su primo –por no decir hermanastro– tenía una mirada sería, con un único pensamiento evidente:

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?"

Kougyoku sintió que acababa de adquirir el poder sobrenatural de leer el pensamiento de todos los presentes. Incluso la de un alterado Ka Koubun que no sabía donde meterse ni que hacer. No. Ka Koubun si tenía una idea de que hacer y Kougyoku presintió que por el bienestar de muchos, debía de detenerle.

Judar era el oráculo de Kou. El oráculo. Al emperador no le importaba del todo la opinión que el muchacho pudiese tener. Desaprobaba muchas de sus actitudes e incluso su forma de vestir. Le soportaba porque el muchacho les había brindado poder y porque aún podía seguir haciéndolo. Kougyoku sabía de eso de la misma forma en que sabía que para su padre el sacerdote del imperio era un representante religioso. La costumbre dictaba que alguien así no debía de ser mancillado. El único que tenía el poder para dar el permiso de que esta costumbre fuese rota era el emperador.

Si Hakuryū hubiese solicitado una relación formal con Judar, el Imperio lo sabría.

— Ni una palabra —la voz de Hakuryū sonó profunda y Ka Koubun junto a los dos soldados entendieron la segunda orden silenciosa: "Márchense" Kougyoku rememoró que estaba a dos pasos de su huida improvisada. Aliviado, pensó que era hora de irse con Ka Koubun y su guardia, tendrían una sería charla sobre la discreción del tema. Las coronas de flores que planeaba hacer ese día podían esperar.

Judar frunció el entrecejo, inconforme— Tú te quedas, Kougyoku

Demasiado pronto para pensar que todos saldrían ilesos.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Nekosukisama me dejó otro review! Linda, en verdad, muchas gracias, Te quiero 3 Oh, y, Tenchou-Fliqpy, ¡Que bien que la historia te este gustando! Chicas, o chicos (?) las quiero a ambas, gracias por leer este pequeño proyecto y dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Las quiere, atentamente, Mircea.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿La razón por la que ellos eran amigos..?**

Kougyoku podía rogar a cuanta entidad poderosa conociese, pero eso no haría que Judar le soltase para dejar de llevarlo a rastras. Había tropezado unas dos veces en los últimos tres pasillos. Detrás de ambos, Hakuryū les seguía con una expresión imperturbable. Bueno, casi imperturbable. Su primo miraba un par de veces por los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie los siguiese o se quedase viendo la curiosa escena que los tres formaban.

Ka Koubun dejó su intento de protegerle cuando vio que el oráculo del imperio sujetaba el brazo de su príncipe y de paso cogía con la mano libre la varita con la cual incontables veces causaba destrucción a aquellos que se oponían al mandado de Kou.

No lo culpaba por haberle dejado a su suerte. El instinto de supervivencia había dominado a su leal consejero.

Suspiró. Que pasase lo que debiese de pasar, afrontaría cualquier castigo al crimen que en su osadía hubiese cometido.

Esa era la idea. Por supuesto, si hubiese cometido un crimen tal pensamiento sería al menos valido.

 _"Mi nombre es Ren Kougyoku"_

El príncipe se mordió el labio, inquieto. No había logrado hacer una corona de flores en todo el día. Llegaría tarde a la reunión con su hermano Kouen. Le dolía el estómago por el abrupto nerviosismo. Los zapatos en sus pies lo estaban matando y Judar lo seguía arrastrando en dirección a uno de los jardines a los cuales casi nadie entraba. La servidumbre evitaba ingresar a las residencias de los hijos del antiguo emperador, algunos, supersticiosos e ignorantes, alegaban que los fantasmas aún rondaban esos lugares. En esta ocasión, el jardín al cual los tres iban era aquel que rodeaba la residencia en donde Hakuryū tenía su alcoba.

También rumoreaban que en ese lugar crecían flores blancas y pequeñas, delicadas. Bastante hermosas.

 _"Y estoy seriamente confundido"_

Siendo Judar quien era, podía perfectamente haberle secuestrado en alguna habitación de las tantas que había. Luego le habría torturado hasta asegurarse de que le prometiese no contarle a algún idiota aquello que había visto minutos atrás.

La sonrisa que formó Hakuryū con sus labios al estar en ese lugar logró darle cierta tranquilidad.

Cuando la tragedia ocurrió, era demasiado pequeño como saber con exactitud lo que ocurría. Su memoria de aquel entonces era el terror y los constantes gritos de la servidumbre. Koumei le hizo regresar a su habitación y ocultarse bajo las telas y muñecos que tenía amontonado en su habitación. Lo único que entendió horas después, fue que sus primos mayores habían dejado este mundo.

Hakuryū había perdido la sonrisa ese día. Es lo que todos en el palacio pensaban.

— Mira, Kougyoku, hay algo que debes de entender –Judar le miraba con una seriedad que pocas veces lograba verle. En algún momento, en medio de sus pensamientos, los tres llegaron a la mitad de aquel solitario jardín- Debes mantener la boca cerrada

Negó. El magi arqueó una ceja. Hakuryū parecía más entretenido observando el jardín como si estuviera viendo algo que aquellos dos no veían.

— Eres mi amigo, Judar-chan –El magi chasqueo la lengua ante esa respuesta— Y no me atrevería a lastimarte, tampoco lo haría con Hakuryū-chan

— Ajá. Y debería de creerte

El príncipe se sentó en la hierba y arrancó un par de flores. Por costumbre, sus dedos que ya eran hábiles en la labor, automáticamente se pusieron a armar una corona de flores, entrelazando una flor tras otra— No es como si tuvieras otra opción Judar-chan

— Serás..

— ¡Shhh!

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Shhhhhh!

— ¡Kougyoku deja de..!

— ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

— …..

— Me hace feliz saber que están juntos, es así de simple. Yo deseo lo mejor para mis amigos, además..

— ¿Además que, viejo?

— Además.. –Segundos de silencio- Además… ¡Tengo una reunión con mi hermano Kouen y ya es tarde!

 _"Hay cosas que creí olvidar.."_

Hakuryū miró, confundido, la corona de flores que Kougyoku les había lanzado a él y a Judar antes de salir corriendo por la misma dirección en que habían venido. Judar chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. El cuarto príncipe se quedó pensativo, recordando algo que ocurrió hace un año atrás.

— Judar, antes de que Kougyoku conociera a Sinbad ¿Sabías que le gustaba otra persona?

El magi chasqueó la lengua, ya no deseando hablar. Menos deseaba contestar esa pregunta. Kougyoku decía que les consideraba sus amigos. Vaya farsa.

Después de la carrera, Kougyoku suspiró y empujó la puerta en donde se estaría llevando una reunión a la que se supone debería de haber llegado hace varios minutos.

— Estábamos esperándote — Koumei le sonrió y Kougyoku le correspondió la sonrisa con nerviosismo. Alrededor de una mesa, sentados en sus respectivos asientos, sus hermanos y generales, repararon en su presencia desde que su persona ingresó por la puerta. Parpadeó al ver a Ali Baba sentado a la derecha de Kouen. El blondo levantó la mano para saludarle.

— ¿Qué te retrasó?

Esa pregunta era algo que exigía respuesta y Kougyoku no podía decirlo lo que recientemente había ocurrido en los jardines. Por eso, sabiendo que cualquier mentira sería detectada, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y que consideraba verdadero. — La sonrisa de Hakuryū se parece mucho a la del primo Hakuyū ¿No lo crees así, hermano? Hakuei que también estaba allí se quedó en blanco. Kouha sonrió, tendría que preguntarle un par de cosas a Kougyoku después de la reunión. Koumei dejó de abanicarse. Y Kouen, quien era el que le había preguntado, permaneció en silencio, ocultando la sorpresa ocasionada por esa respuesta. Nadie sabía que comentar luego de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento mucho la demora..! Pero la universidad estas semanas se le dio por estar mas pesada de lo normal y el único dá que parece ser que tengo un horario medianamente decente y libro, es los miércoles UU**

 **Lean y comenten. Mircea las quiere ¡NO OLVIDEN QUE LAS AMO!**

* * *

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 4: Eso que ellos sabían**

En un principio, algo dentro suyo, en su cabeza, se había desfragmentado con violencia. Era un niño, no había interactuado con personas que no perteneciesen a la organización y ellos, los monjes que cubrían sus rostros y cuerpos de túnicas que les llegaban hasta los pies, le decían lo que estaba correcto y eso que no debía de hacerse. Le explicaban, según ellos, lo que era justo y necesario. No necesitaba aprender ninguna otra cosa que no fuese lo que esas personas de ruck oscuro le decían. Todo se limitaba a él y su deber.

Quizás ese descuido por parte de ellos –porque tiempo después ellos habían admitido su falta de responsabilidad – le había costado el mayor error de su vida y el peor de los castigos que se hubiese imaginado.

Recordaba la noche en Sindria y el calor que recorría su cuerpo gracias a la gran cantidad de vino de la misma forma en que recordaba la expresión preocupada de Markio al día siguiente. Fue una vez, una noche, y Judar nunca se había sentido así ni se había imaginado que el enemigo jurado de la organización podía hacerle disfrutar de algo que en realidad prácticamente desconocía. El acontecimiento habría pasado al olvido de no ser porque semanas después al estar caminando en uno de los pasillos del palacio en Kou, rodeado de un grupo de siete sacerdotes, el magi se había mareado, terminando desvanecido en el suelo.

Fue un desastre.

Markio estaba parado a un lado de su cama, discutiendo con un Ithnan que no tenía la máscara que cubría parte de su rostro. Ambos lucían preocupados, casi al borde de una desesperación incontrolable que los superaba a los dos y que transmitía en Judar un grado de preocupación y confusión difícil de asimilar. En ese suceso, le faltaba un mes para cumplir los quince años y uno de los sacerdotes, uno de tantos que jamás se hubo molestado en recordar el nombre, aparecía en la puerta de entrada de su aposento con un pergamino en mano.

Markio se crispó, alterado. Ithnan fue el único en notar que acababa de despertar y el magi jadeó cuando él se le acercó para colocar con delicadeza la mano sobre su abdomen.

Los días posteriores a la pesadilla Kougyoku se quedaba hasta el amanecer y en ocasiones dormía a su lado. Despeinaba sus cabellos, lo despertaba cuando veía que los sueños eran demasiados tortuosos y Judar se aferraba a las vestiduras del príncipe al igual que la primera noche.

Kougyoku acudió esa primera noche al oírle gritar. Judar se le había aferrado, abrazándole con fuerza, repitiéndole una y otra vez hasta el cansancio que nunca le abandonase. Tan bochornoso y ridículo, se había reducido a eso luego de que aquello que se supone debía seguir dentro suyo, se le fuese arrebatado.

El recuerdo permaneció oculto, casi inexistente en su memoria hasta que el enano, Aladdin, con una jugada sucia, se atreviese a mostrarle el único recuerdo que su joven memoria tuviese de sus difuntos padres.

— ¡Judar!

La voz de Hakuryū lo despertó de un sobresalto y como el resto de los días anteriores de la semana, el magi se le abalanzó, quedando con las manos a escasos centímetros del cuello marcado por la cicatriz.

Los ocelos azules del cuarto príncipe se le quedaron mirando con tristeza y preocupación. No era Gyokuen, ella no estaba a su lado. Era Hakuryū quien actualmente cuidaba sus noches luego de que las pesadillas que se supone estaban olvidadas surgiesen después de que Aladdin usase la sabiduría de Solomon en su contra durante la batalla en Balbaad.

— Judar ¿Otra vez..?

— No lo digas

— Esto no puede continuar así por mucho tiempo —Mierda, las malditas pesadillas...

El magi quería protestar. Se mordió el labio, frustrado. Maldijo mil veces. Hakuryū acarició los cabellos oscuros del oráculo y le besó la frente con todo el cariño que era capaz de mostrarle actualmente. No le amaba, pero si le tenía un aprecio que había nacido luego de un pleito sin sentido que habían tenido en los jardines de palacio y que había aumentado por las noches que compartieron la misma cama.

La actual emperatriz, Ren Gyokuen, les había quitado a ambos parte importante de la familia que uno había amado y que el otro había anhelado tanto tener.

Detrás de la puerta de la alcoba de Judar, Kougyoku se quedó con el puño a un centímetro de la puerta, deseando egoistamente retroceder el tiempo para ser él quien estuviese velando del sueño de Judar durante las noches.

Kougyoku sabía, le había escuchado murmurar en las noches, en medio de esos sueños que lo atormentaban. Habian dañado a Judar y eso era suficiente para que le guardase rencor a la segunda esposa de su padre.

Reprimió su sollozo, su incapacidad por no poder hacer algo por el que era su valioso amigo. Deseaba llorar como un desdichado al saber que Judar tenía el consuelo que ya no podía darle en los brazos de una persona que al igual que al magi, también quería.

¿Desde cuando había comenzado a sentirse de esta forma..?


End file.
